1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a touch display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an optical touch display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancement of electro-optical science and technology, a consumer is no longer content to use his or her computer and control the screen by operating a mouse. A more ergonomic concept allowing users to control by simply using their fingers gradually becomes available. Finger-touch operation is an integral part of our daily lives. It is especially convenient for children and seniors who tend to have trouble using the mouse. As an evident proof, many banks have applied touch screens on their automatic teller machines (ATMs).
Most of the conventional notebook computers are fitted with a touchpad or a track point located beside the keys on a keyboard for operating the computers, given that no external mouse is connected. However, many users may find that the touchpad and the track point are not as ergonomic as the external mouse. With the touch-screen function, users may enjoy more convenience. The touch-screen operation is a rather instinctual control method allowing users to have direct contact with screens. When touch panels are equipped in notebook computers, users may operate without much trouble and enjoy convenience even if no external mouse is connected.
The currently available touch panels are namely resistant touch panels, capacitive touch panels, optical touch panels, sonic wave touch panels, and electromagnetic touch panels. An optical touch display apparatus normally includes a display, an infrared light source, a light guiding unit, a sensor, and a processor. Here, the display includes a backlight module and a display panel. The infrared light source is disposed next to the display area to emit an infrared beam, and the infrared beam may be detected by the sensor after passing through the light guiding unit. When a touch object comes in contact with the display panel, the processor determines a location of the touch point by the intensity of the infrared beam detected by the sensor. However, since the infrared light source and the light guiding unit guiding the infrared beam are located next to the display area and are both isolated from the backlight module, the entire thickness of the touch display apparatus, the number of optical elements, and the costs are increased, and the assembly time may lengthen as well.